nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rubble Troubler
Thanks and help...plz? Thank u...But there are some photos which I can't get as png...only as bitmap...and wikia doesn't allow bitmap.Can u help me and upload these photos? http://www.nitrome.com/iphone List: *Update 3 photo link from Ios section from Nitrome.com *Resolution photo 1 *Zoom in/out photo *"Non-retina" photo *Map photo *Sprites-UPLOADED (don't worry about them) Thanks! Thanks for the Birthday wish (even if it was a few days late). I thought everyone had forgot, so I was kinda sad (because I even put "Birthday on September 7th!" in my sig. The image was great! Anyway, thanks again. 23:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Your WIP's That's okay. I have a really bad habit of putting WIP's on ages and then not editing them as much as I should. 17:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Can you fix the Spoiler template please? I tried, but I'm bad at coding and couldn't figure out which part was wrong. Thanks! 17:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I reccomend you take a look at the Featured Article page, and judge some nominations, as it seems to be suffering neglect. 20:39, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler bugs I'll see what I can do. 23:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing the template. Yes, it's definitely a glitch. I've added the mw-collapsible class to Template:Spoiler on Neutronized Wiki and got the same results. I reported the bug to Wikia, so until they fix it, we'll keep Template:Spoiler the way it is. 00:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Box Thanks for offering to help, but there isn't that much of the template left to add. However, if you have a better idea for the template, then you can show it to me. -- 18:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :A chart... hmmmm... well, my inventory cards seem to cover all the weapons (is that what you meant by items? in the level. Would the chart just show all the weapons and enemies, or other objects? -- 22:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. Could I use the new table you made in your sandbox? The one that has the squids and has the blue weapon images? Also, it isn't necessary to have a box for the player's troops, as their weapons are already known, the inventory boxes were created for the enemy troops as their inventory is not yet known. -- 13:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Finished Exceptional work Santi! The template looks marvelous, I'll use it from now on for the Mutiny articles. Thanks! -- 18:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I made a change to the template, where if one section is not filled in, it appears as a bold zero. Now, the only thing that appears bold are the zeros. I found that this is better because it is much easier to see what weapons that enemy has and which weapons it doesn't have. -- 18:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing the parameters problem! -- 20:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Is you there? Sorry to bug you again, but... I reccomend you take a look at the Featured Article page, and judge some nominations, as it seems to be suffering neglect. 01:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :( YEESH!!! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!? hehe Just kidding. Sorry, I can't come. Even though I've finished all my work, the computers here are a little old so they don't run wikias chat well :( Thanks for asking :D, PS I can get on the treadmill in about 40 minutes though. After all, I could use a workout.... 19:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Featured article I did not skip over the Giant spike ball just to do mine! Did you even read the nomination comments? We were still debating over wether to put it on or not because it was a spoiler page. You left your comment after I had switched the Featured Article. It had nothing to do with selfish gain.. meaning next in line would be Teen- Oh wait! Uncle Rico? How the heck did I miss that one? Um. I didn't use Uncle Rico, because, well, I guess I didn't see it. That was another accident (*sigh* this is giving me a bad reputation. Now everyone will think I'm ignorant.) Sorry again! I really didn't mean to skip Uncle Rico (I skipped Spke ball on purpose). A very sad 15:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You're famous! From Nitrome: p.s. Thanks from the heads up Santiago Gonzales Martin for pointing this one out to us over on our Facebook wall. You're famous! First RSK, then you! Congratulations! -- 15:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hai five! By the way, I think Frosty also got on the Nitrome blog at some point using a different alias (just saying due to this edit). Anyways, congratulations for getting a mention on the Nitrome blog. I was considering sending Nitrome some Pixel Love suggestions as well. By the way, here's the blog post you might be looking for... ;) 07:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) : That's true, this post: http://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/index-506.html was all about me. This was my first account: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ktmwimow (and yes for those who know that spamming incident, it was me ok?) Oh wait, I was ssupposed to ay this at the start of my message: Santi?! Was that really you on the blog!? Congratulations on that!! If you could, maybe you can sudggest the games I mentioned on my blog.Or maybe even give Nitrome a link to my blog. (hmm) Oh wel, I'm not forcing you to do so, I just want to congratulate you. And I have a report to do too which I think I should start doing it now... Oopss..:P : -Frostyflytrap (talk) 12:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: WIP (Work In Progress) pages Thanks Santi! I didn't notice that template. See ya! Ayernam (talk) 16:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Tutorial Yeah, I guess it should go in a Tutorial, seeing as it would work better that way. I'll perform this transition later, along with Battle of the Week. -- 19:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deleting I saw him make his first few edits last night. Anyway, he didn't make as much edits as I noticed before (at that time). Anyway, I'll talk to him. -- 14:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Picture/Video Problems Hi Santi! It's Ayernam here. I have a question about Spoiler Templates. How do you add pictures and videos to them? I think one way I can really help the wiki is by posting endings of games, since I have won every single Nitrome game except for two, and I have also recorded all the endings, whether they are pictures or videos, using Snipping Tool and Screen Recorder. However, I don't know how to insert media into Spoiler Templates. Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 20:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Santi! Your explanation helped me understand pretty well, I would suppose. My plan is to go through all of the Nitrome games that don't have endings and to insert spoiler templates. Thanks again! Ayernam (talk) 20:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi Santi, I have two questions about your recent deletion spree, might I call it. #Wouldn't some of these templates recently created by Tiff or Nick have some good use, possibly? #Since when did users have to get permission to create project pages? 01:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :That has nothing to do with the questions I asked. I'm not trying to be rude here, but I just wanted to know your reasons because I might be able to understand why you did what you did better. 23:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm really sorry if that did offend you. When I saw all these deletion logs on RecentChanges, I was quite overwhelmed - I thought there might have been a good reason for you to have done what you have done. Thank you for answering. I think I'll start up a discussion about project pages soon. 22:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hi Santi! Can you tell me how to place a video in an article, and more specifically, in a Spoiler template? I still need to know how in order for my whole "add endings" project to be complete. Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 20:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hola! :) Hola, i gracias por dar la bienvenida ;) Siempre he sido un gran fan de Nitrome, i he mantenido el contacto con ellos :) Por cierto, nunca te havia visto antes! De todas formas, a pertir de hoy puedes contar conmigo para trabajar en la wiki ;) Janeator (talk) 20:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Forum:The WIP problem#Motion for Closure Thank you for your dedicated participation in this forum. It looks like we can come to a resolution now. Passing time. Let's solve this problem! SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 19:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Halloween! Hallowe'en is in two weeks! Are we, by any chance, going to have a Hallowe'en background for Nitrome Wiki like last year? The Wiki can then try entering a contest for a chance to receive extra promotion. Doesn't hurt to try, right? 00:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Can I make the background? 01:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I just made a logo for this. ::: :::Could we change the wiki's color too? ::: I love this Sig! 14:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) new WIP rules Recently we just accomplished a feat, pass a whole new rule in just two weeks =D Now that Forum:The WIP problem is closed, and Template:noWIP is in effect, I think we have to quickly write up the new WIP rules that we jointly have passed. It wouldn't be good for a member to click on our template link and find that the 72h rule is not on the rules page!. Shouldn't take too much time, we even have a list of resolutions at the end of the forum. =] SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 17:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, who should do it then? SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 17:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Looking good The logo looks fantastic! Are there plans for a background yet? 21:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Here http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/5/57/BG_Halloween.gif http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/1/11/Nitrome_Towers_Halloween.png I found out the wiki background could be a gif, so I made the gif on the top. RSK tested it out on her wiki, and it worked. Anyway, hope you can work with those. If you need more help, just ask. 21:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi Santi! Ayernam here! I wrote this message is because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for helping me in various ways around the wiki, including the time you helped me create my first transparent image! I also enjoyed our short conversations in the chat! Well, that's my little note. Have a great day! Thanks! :D Ayernam (talk) 22:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello Santi! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). This project you would be able to help with, as it doesn't require much use of english (I don't see why you think you "don't write english well", your english ''is understandable, and that's what matters when writing). As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 19:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Excitement! Hi Santi! Guess what? I noticed that the background looked kind of repetitive, with all of the tiles being the same. So, I made my own .gif! Isn't that exciting? I am so proud of myself. It is a .gif of the Numbskull background (one of my favorite games) and the Nitrome Wiki in Stumped letters. Hopefully you can incorporate it somehow in the wiki! Thanks! (By the way, if you want the lightning to strike less frequently, just let me know and I'll take care of it. Isn't it cool how it looks like it's rainng too? I worked hard to get it that way!) Ayernam (talk) 15:13, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:New WIP rules Hi Santi, since my English is, pretty good(?), maybe I can help you prepare a draft of the policy. SQhi•'''(talk)Lucky 62k edit! 15:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) New BG Ayernam's is the way to go. It's small enough, and would work. I'll have the new one ready just in case, though. 18:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) The animated png Hi Santi! I was looking at your message about how you couldn't upload the .gif for the Nitrome Wiki's Halloween background. I thought I should tell you there is such a thing as animated .png. For example, this image is an animated .png. Just thought I'd let you know. -- 20:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Background That sounds great, Santi. Good luck in making the background look spectacular, as I know you will. ;) Meanwhile, I can't wait to have my creation actually be featured as the Nitrome Wiki's background! Thanks again! Ayernam (talk) 20:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes! Hi Santi! Guess what? With my newly aquired knowledge on how to make a sig (which is still a bit of a hairy topic for me- I haven't mastered it yet), I was able to create three userboxes! Isn't that awesome? I worked really hard on them, and I think they turned out pretty nice! (And the images all came from my favorite games and my favorite movie!) So, um.... what do I do now? Do I create a page, paste in my code, and then add a Category: Userbox to it? Oh, and then add a link to the Userbox page? I am uncertain of how to do that, so could you guide me? Thanks. Oh, and feel free to use any of them on your userpage! I made them for you guys! (Well, the WALL-E one was kinda for me, but you get the point. :P) Anyway, here they are: Thanks again! Ayernam (talk) 00:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Hi Santi, Halloween judging day fast approaches, and I suddenly realised we may have missed out something to complete our theme. Our . I have been wondering, would a pumpkin(already present in our logo) be a good favicon? *let's hurry!* SQhi•'(talk)2000 edits 14:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. It looks like the favicon is an important identification symbol. Thanks for the quick response! SQhi'•'(talk)2000 edits 16:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Userboxes! Thanks, Santi! But how do you make a template? Do you add a page and then turn it into a template somehow? Ayernam (talk) 17:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I did it! Thanks Santi! That was easy, like you said! I think I'll make more userboxes soon. Hmm. I think I'll wite a blog post about it too, so people can use my userboxes! (And also so they can request some, because I love making them.) Anyway, thanks again! :D Ayernam (talk) 17:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Some completely different things, mixed together Touchy yes/no would be very confusing. I think we should change this to Available Platforms. For example, Ice Breaker Series would have Flash Browser and iOS on it. SQhi'•'(talk)2000 edits 18:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :We could add icons to Template:Icons (the only one on there currently being the featured article one) for games that are Nitrome Touchy compatible, or are about the iOS version of a game. 21:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Some completely different things, mixed together I thought everybody used the "newest skin" function, but I'm happy I alerted you of a new skin. Yes, infoboxes for apps would be good. However, I'm not really sure what would go in an infobox for a skin. Any suggestions? Adding a yes/no section to the game infobox for if the game is a Nitrome Touchy game is a good idea, you can go ahead with it. Or I can do it. For the Flightless forum topic, I added that after someone else added a forum topic. I wasn't sure if the forum was broken, as it was an awfully long time without any topics. Portal 2 is longer than Portal 1 (Portal 1 made me feel I was playing Test Subject Blue - Portal has only 20 levels), Portal 2 having more to explore than Portal 1. And about the websites, well, I didn't really feel like doing them. -- 21:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, should I submit my Flightless walkthrough as a video response to the Flightless Nitrome Trailer? I don't want Nitrome to think I'm greedy, or any negative thoughts caused by me submitting the video as a video response. -- 21:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Background I love the new background! It also gives me an idea: maybe we can style the background to look something like this: click and scroll. It will be almost like the Touchy website background, but in reverse! 23:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Santi-Zapo Hey! I noticed you changed back to Zapo minstead of Uncle Rico. Any reason why? P.S I like how the background moves when you scrool =D. 02:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : He changed it because it was the name mentioned on the blog. : - - - 12:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I simply wanted to change back to Zapo because I had Unle Rico too long. :) 13:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever Adding File:Wiki-wordmark.png to Category:Home Hi Santi, I'm glad you protected our wiki logo. However, since it is protected, I can't add a category to it. Could you help me out? Thanks~! SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 14:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Santi! I choose you... to make a Nitrome Wiki banner! Hello Santi! I've noticed how you haven't edited much, have a lot of school work to do (I presume)? Anyway, Nitrome's Flightless project is very close to getting to 100%. RSK had the idea of putting up this template on the main page. It sort of serves as an advertisement for Nitrome fans to go and vote for Flightless. Anyway, RSK, SQhi, and me and difficulties on where to put it. Eventually, I reached an agreement with SQhi that we should have a new banner on the front page titled "Promotion". We will use it for stuff like the Nitrome Wiki's birthday, Halloween, and related stuff like that - and also for the VoteFlightless template. So, once you finish all that load of school work, could you perhaps make the banner? If you don't want to, I can always make it. Just ask me if you want me to make it instead. -- 15:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Banner Yes, I'm not seeing the banner correctly either. I think we should still discuss what to add for the words of the banner.-- 22:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Swindler 2 Logo Hello Santi! Great job on the wiki's logo for Swindler 2! Did you know that I made one too? Yeah, about a week ago, I thought that it had been a while since Swindler 2 had been released, but the wiki's logo had not changed. So I decided to try to make one on my own! I told Nobody about it, but the logo didn't change for a week, so I was curious. And then today, the logo changed, except it wasn't mine! So I guess I should have come to you about it. Do you manage the whole "logo creation" aspect of the wiki? Anyway, so here it is. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/a/a6/Swindler_Logo.png It was fun to make, so I would be happy to help with logos in the future if you want. However, you seem to have it covered, so I'd be okay if the answer is no. Bye! -- 20:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Great logo! Thanks Santi! I understand about you not seeing the logo I made. And I agree, it would be great to work together for this next logo. Hmm, an Xmas themed Swindler logo.... Well, right when I read that, I thought.... Swindler Santa! :D So, using a little Santa hat featured in the Nitrome blog, and another little image of Swindler walking, I created him! Here he is! http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/61/Swindler_Santa.png Hopefully he can be incorporated into the logo somehow! -- 18:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Alignment Welcome back Santi, did some important event keep you away for about 10 days? Hi Santi, I'm referring to Talk:Nitrome_Wiki#Shameless_self-promoting. At that time, I was thinking of leaving a space for the advertisement such that those with ad-blockers would just see a blank rectangular space. In that way, we could design the Main Page without considering with and without ad blockers. Unluckily, Wikia seemed to have changed its whims, and the advertisement has been re-positioned again. I have given up on accommodating the advert at the moment. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 08:33, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Chistmas logo Hi Santi! Yesterday I spent 3 hours making a Chistams logo for the Nitrome Wiki. Here it is! http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/f/fa/WikiChristmasLOGOFULL2.png You may suggest stuff to add to it, as the Jack Frost landscape, Jack Frost Blocks, and Santa Cuboy was the only thing I could think of to add to that section (I originally intended to have a wolf from Snow Drift shooting a penguin that would be setting on fire some wood, the wood and fire from RT Moscow, this action among an angry boss in Russia. I remove it as I didn't have enough room for the boss, and it seemed rather violent). Is it possible we can use this logo? Feel free to suggest changes! You can also say no to using the logo. -- 22:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Logo We don't have to have a logo up for the entire month, we could have a new one every x days. For example, on December 7th, we could replace the logo with another logo. Then, on December 16th, we could replace the logo with another one. Finally, on December 25th (or a few days prior), we could put up the Xmas logo you and Ayernam are making. If you want, I can help to (only if you want), and we can brainstorm in the chat. Having a new logo every x days would be perfect for christmas. This is just my idea. -- 16:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Need help? Hi Santi! I've noticed how you started section 4 of Project Revise. Do you want/need any help with it? I'll be happy to help you with it you do want/need help. -- 03:21, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Great work! Hi Santi! Great work on Revise 3! You finished seven articles. As me and Ayernam are helping, and some other users help on weekends/fridays, it's great to have anyone helping. However, you haven't got back to me about the logo situation. Will we change the logo weekly for the month of December? Also, I can help you with your section, but only if you think you need it or want me to help. I find that if I help users, I can help them get their section done faster. Anyway, thanks for helping! Everyone who helps pushes the project a little forward to the end.-- 15:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Update on Main Page advert Wikia changed their mind again. Advertisement space is working along fine now. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 04:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone going to close this forum? RE:Forum:Series_Category_Names To:NOBODY Santiago González Martín As title. Thank you! SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 04:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Some quick discussion on further wiki improvements Hihi, could I invite you for a chat on future development of the wiki. Yep, before the new academic week begins and everyone gets busy again. Yep, just right here at Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC. Thank you! SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 13:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, Santi, te forum was poorly typed out. I'm sorry, I was practically rushing through. SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 03:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Santi, I've updated the forum introduction. Is everything much clearer now? Thanks! SQhi'•'(talk)Diamond 17:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Logo The golden Nitrome Wiki logo you made looks awesome! And yes, I found the previous logos had too small a title. I think we should make a logo having the word "Nitrome Wiki" (the golden one in the message you sent me) and have elements from previous Nitrome games, as the holidays are approaching. You have good ideas! -- 20:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should use our current one, as Nitrome made it for our links tab. It feels nice knowing they made it. Nothing against your idea, I think it's great, but I like our current one. 00:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Nobody, the Nitrome Wiki letters look great. I think elements from the new winter game, Ice Beak, should be included in the logo. In fact, I spent a while creating a logo with the main character, and managed to make an image of the bird shooting the N with a massive clump of snow! :D Here it is: ::http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/f/fc/Ice_Beak_Snow_Logo.png ::Isn't it wonderful? Yeah. Anyway, hopefully it can be used somehow! -- 01:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::That sounds great, Santi. Perhaps we could even include some elements from Nitrome Touchy somehow too, since that is a recent release. I can get screenshots of the app while playing a game if you would like, and we can use those in the logo. -- 23:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Skulls Whoops... seems as though I thought those "skulls" were eggshells. -- 22:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Where did you find this image? Hi Santi! Read my latest blog post? Anyway, I'm here to ask where you found this image. I can't find it ojn Nitrome.com. -- 18:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Swindler Santa the Second Sorry for the late reply Santi! I made the second Swindler Santa yesterday, but then didn't get to leave you a message. Anyway, here it is: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/a/a5/Swindler_Santa_3.png -- 01:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Your revise 3 section Hi Santi! I've been busy going through your section of revise 3. Anyway, I got a bit carried away and almost finished the entire section. Anyway, I haven't done all articles, so you still have articles to do. Some weird thing messed up a whole bunch of articles, so I had to go down one column again. Anyway, thanks for letting me help! You helping the project pushed it further to completion! -- 17:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) My image... ...is here! http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/f/fa/MySubmission.png -- 21:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:My image That star is from Frost Bite. Shoot a platform, and you will see a star appear for a brief second. -- 15:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I saw the background upon loading the recent changes. The background looks really good, and the change of layout colours also looks good. I see that Christmas Cuboy actually got used (yay!). Good job on compiling the background! -- 15:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Avatar! Santi, thanks for the offer! I still feel that I should be responsible for my own avatar though... Actually, if I were to have an avatar... most likely it wouldn't be Nitrome-related. Something which I can use throughout Wikia I suppose. =] SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 04:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Felize Navidad! Felize Navidad Santi! Merry Christmas! I woke up this morning to go on the Nitrome Wiki. Later, I noticed how you enabled snow. Although it looks nice and is festive, I've noticed how my computer has slowed down. For example, when I scroll up, I have to wait a second for the action to be carried out. Also, seeing as users here may use slower computer's than mines, I think it would be good to disable the snow. Although nice, it may serve as a bother for users who have slow computers. -- 16:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I remember reading something on Community Central where someones CPU usage (or something along those lines) spiked because of the use of snow. Since it also happened to some other people, I'm not sure if we should use the snow. However, if it only happens to a small amount of people, I'm okay with using the snow. I tried another laptop and everything worked fine, snow didn't slow anything down.-- 17:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, how long will the snow be up? It's not that I'm against it, its just that certain pages are sluggish when scrolling down (although it's probably just my computer). -- 18:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::You can allow it longer if you want. It seems as though I'm the only one whose affected by it, and that's 1 out of 6 (16⅔%), so the snow should be fine. -- 18:39, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hello Santi! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. I made you a Christmas image with your favourite colour, which I believe is green. Who knows, you may have a green Christmas along with a green Christmas image. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/4/4c/Christmas_tree_for_Santi!.png --Grammar Cat (talk) 03:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft sp Yeah...I have some problems...I was playing on a server and it worked...But after 2 days:Failed to connect the server.Connection timed out :connect. te server was working...What happened? I tried to look for help on youTube and google but didn't work... Help??? 19:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:SSBB Ready to play!-- 17:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC)